A bus low voltage differential signaling (BLVDS) circuit provides a bus interface circuit based on low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) technology. BLVDS circuits are used in several applications, for example point to point, multi-drop and multi-point applications. Such a BLVDS circuit may be used for data distribution over a printed circuit board that may include circuits operating at different voltage levels. A BLVDS transmitter provides desired output voltages, intermediate positive and negative supply terminals, in response to differential input signals. These output voltages can be obtained across a resistor circuit intermediate the positive and negative supply terminals.
Existing BLVDS circuits are realized using 2.5V (volts) supply. In such BLVDS circuits, 2.5V transistors are operated at 2.5V or 3.3V transistors are under driven at 2.5V. It is desired to operate BLVDS circuits at lower voltages. However, it is difficult to operate the existing BLVDS circuits at lower voltages to meet required frequency targets. Further, there is also a need to achieve common mode voltages as required by BLVDS specifications for the BLVDS circuits operating at the lower voltages.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need of a BLVDS circuit that overcomes the above-mentioned issues.